Jet Lag
by Elly Luz
Summary: Estar lejos de quien amas siempre es cosa difícil. Y Harry como buen auror lo sabe de primera mano.


Hola! Bueno hoy vengo con un pequeño one que escribí hace bastante tiempo desde de escuchar unas mil veces la canción "Jet Lag" de la banda Simple Plan :D Espero que les guste! Se aceptan criticas (criticas constructivas) Besos!

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling._

**Jet Lag  
**  
_Estar lejos de quien amas siempre es cosa difícil._

Eso no podía ser real. Extrañaba horrores su perfume de flores impregnado en las sabanas, su cabeza hundida en su pecho cuando dormía profundamente y su manera apasionada de besarlo al despertar por las mañanas.

Harry Potter abrió los ojos por enésima vez en aquella noche. Al observar el entorno, simplemente bufó, la habitación en penumbras le pareció tétrica y vacía.  
Se sintió deprimido al ver que su única compañía en aquel frío hotel de Moscú era el Auror veterano que habían enviado para ayudarlo en el caso.

David Salk roncaba escandalosamente en su cama, pero no era el ruido lo que mantenía a su joven colega despierto.

Suspiró. Hacia una semana que estaba en aquel agujero congelado por órdenes del ministro, para atrapar a un mago muy escurridizo que aparentemente había huido de Inglaterra y se ocultado en la capital de Rusia. Estaba apunto de arrancarse los pelos de pura ansiedad. A pesar que Salk creía que su desesperación era provocada por no tener ni media pista de aquel maldito delincuente, lo cierto era que su colega no podía estar más errado. En esas interminables noches en vela, sus pensamientos tenían nombre y apellido, y no eran precisamente los del criminal que perseguían.

Ginny Weasley… o mejor dicho, Ginny Potter. La única mujer que amaba, la única cuya ausencia le quitaba el sueño. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría despierta? ¿Dormida? ¿Ella también tendría problemas para conciliar el sueño sin su compañía?  
Dio vueltas en la cama tratando de conseguir una pose cómoda para intentar dormir.

Detestaba saber que ella estaba en Londres, _sola._

No era que se preocupara de su seguridad, la casa estaba bien protegida y además su esposa más de una vez había demostrado tener habilidad para defenderse muy bien ella solita; pero quería sentirla cerca y cuidarla él mismo…

Le dio un puñetazo a la almohada, un poco para moldearla y otro poco para sacarse la frustración. Esa cama simplemente estaba incompleta… demasiado vacía. Necesitaba a su esposa, ya no era cosa de extrañarla ¡Estaba enloqueciendo! Sus brazos pedían a gritos la oportunidad de abrazarla y sus manos exigían recorrerla por completo como la última noche que estuvieron juntos, necesitaba besarla y pasar las horas contando las pecas de su espalda y escuchando aquellas locuras que solo podían salir de su boca.

Esa situación no estaba ayudando mucho a su salud mental.

De un tirón se sacó todas las mantas de encima. No podía seguir así. Trató de alejar a Ginny de su cabeza y concentrarse en algo más. Pensó por un momento en el delincuente que perseguían, pero pensar en él solo le hizo recordar el momento exacto en que le avisó a su amada esposa que no tenía mas remedio que tomar el primer traslador hacia Moscú. Recordaba como sus ojos marrones lo miraron con preocupación mientras se mordía el labio inferior y enredaba sus dedos en su melena pelirroja, muy nerviosa.  
La joven tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal, pero trató de ocultar sus dudas detrás de una sonrisa dulce y unas cuantas frases de apoyo.

Harry también temía que algo malo le pasase en su ausencia, pero Ginny viendo la preocupación en el rostro de aquel moreno de ojos esmeraldas, le sonrió aún más y le aseguró que estaría muy bien y que él solo tenía que preocuparse por su propia seguridad.

Pero no importaba lo mucho que le suplicara Ginny que estuviera concentrado en el trabajo y en su propia seguridad. Él necesitaba tenerla cerca, ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien. Daria lo que fuera por estar cinco minutos a su lado.

_"¿Por qué siempre tienes que preocuparte por todo?" _

Aún recordaba la primera vez que Ginny le dijo aquella frase. Fue la misma tarde en la que comenzaron a salir por primera vez, cuando Harry admitió con las mejillas encendidas, que una de las razones por las cuales no le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella antes, había sido el temor de que el hermano de ella, Ron, se enojara con él y dejara de ser su amigo.  
_"¿Por qué siempre tienes que preocuparte por todo?" _Simplemente había dicho, antes de besarlo con locura en un rincón de los jardines del colegio.

La segunda vez que su esposa había utilizado esa frase, había sido un día antes de su boda, cuando él, con un miedo palpable, le dijo que tenía terror a que lo suyo fracasara.  
Nuevamente ella le sonrió dulcemente y le aseguro que aunque no lo pareciera, ella también tenía miedo._"Pero si no arriesgas no ganas, mi amor" _le aseguró y de inmediato lo beso con tanta seguridad que lo hizo olvidar todos sus temores. Harry también sonrió aquella vez, porque era tonto tener miedo cuando lo único que podía sentir estando con ella era amor del bueno.

Y antes de marcharse a Rusia volvió a repetirle esa memorable frase. _"¿Por qué siempre tienes que preocuparte por todo?" _Rápidamente añadió _"Solo asegúrate de regresar entero"_ y con una sonrisa le dijo un simple pero sincero _"Te amo"_

Con un suspiro demasiado fuerte, se sentó en la cama apoyando los pies descalzos en la madera fría del piso. Con pereza se colocó los anteojo y tomó su varita para hacer un sencillo Lumus que ilumino apenas la habitación. Pensar en aquellos momentos, solo ayudaba a auto-torturarse lentamente.  
Sin pensarlo muy bien y teniendo un inconsciente demasiado masoquista, tomó la billetera que había dejado sobre la mesita de luz antes de acostarse. Ahí estaba aquella fotografía, la única que lo acompañaba a todas parte.

Allí, atrapado en papel, se encontraba uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Una pelirroja hermosa estaba abrazada a un hombre de cabello negro muy desordenado, que parecía sorprendido de ser protagonista de algo tan maravilloso.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. A pesar que hacia cuatro años que la guerra había llegado a su fin, aún le parecía sorprendente estar involucrado en algo que lo hacia feliz, y no algo terrible lleno profecías, asesinatos y magia negra. Recordaba el día en que su amiga Hermione había sacado esa fotografía, había sido el mismo en que él le había pedido matrimonio a Ginny.  
Rió por lo bajo al recordar los nervios que había sufrido aquella vez. Había sido más difícil que acabar con un basilisco.

De forma inconsciente pasó los dedos por encima de la fotografía mientras sonreía con tristeza.

—No sabes lo mucho que te extraño amor…—susurró con voz ronca.

—¡Ahh! Ha, si que era eso.—David Salk había despertado hacia unos minutos y miraba con gesto comprensivo a su compañero desde su cama al otro lado del cuarto.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, mientras sus mejillas ardían bajo la débil luz de su varita.  
Se sentía abochornado, él era el Auror mas joven de la Oficina de Aurores, todos lo admiraban y creían que era un genio resolviendo misterios, y ahora quedaba como un niño tonto frente a un Auror apunto de jubilarse.

—David… siento sí te desperté— trató de parecer despreocupado mientras metía la billetera en el cajón de la mesita de luz.  
El hombre le sonrió con su rostro surcado de arrugas.  
—Y yo creyendo que te preocupaba el idiota que perseguíamos—. Rió de su propia estupidez mientras que agitana la cabeza, divertido—. Déjame adivinar ¿Esta es tu primera misión fuera del país?  
—En realidad es la primera que dura más de un día…  
—Oh entiendo, y a eso súmale el hecho de que hace unos meses que están casado.- le miró con tranquilidad.  
—Seguro crees que soy un idiota…  
—No tienes porque avergonzarte, a todos nos pasa, es difícil al principio. Ya te acostumbraras…  
—¿Acostumbrar? Yo no quiero acostumbrarme a estar lejos de Ginny — dijo con firmeza, mirándolo desafiante.  
El anciano sonrió cansado  
—Claro que no, simplemente te resignaras a esto. Mírame a mí, hace cincuenta años que estoy casado y casi los mismos años trabajando como Auror, y aún no soporto estar lejos de mi esposa.  
—Pero tú duermes.—señaló Harry desanimado—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

David le sonrió con picardía.  
—Solo me concentró en el lado bueno de todo esto.  
—¿Cuál es?—le interrogó. Dudaba muy seriamente que esa situación tuviera algo bueno.  
—Cuando regreses a casa lo descubrirás.— le sonrió—. Pero te daré un consejo, cuando llegues a Londres ve primero con Kingsley y pídele que te de unos días libres, porque dudo mucho que tu esposa te deje salir del cuarto por unos cuantos días.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de recostarse otre vez en cama, dándole la espalda y tapándose con la manta.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, jamás había pensado en eso. Sonrió.

**FIN.**


End file.
